


Sorrow for the Lost Future

by fieryhuntress



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: During the Last Fight, when they are seeking the end of the Sorceress, Andrea faces something that could have been.





	Sorrow for the Lost Future

As they are escaping the lieutenants, Andrea, Joey, and Tyler come across a brick wall which wasn’t there before, and so they tear it down to find the first Leviathan Seal, and a gun in the wreckage. It seemed like once again, they had just enough luck to find what they needed, even if perhaps it wasn't immediately obvious how or why it was what they needed.

After Joey misfired the gun into the ground, they are ready to use the gun if they have to, and find a note that says the Seal can only be broken with the blood of the forsaken smeared on it, and realize that Vera has the blood of the forsaken, and so they have to shoot her to get it, as she is running towards them.

As the shot goes off, and Andrea sees her body drop, she has to suppress a tear. She thinks back to the masquerade, and their one dance, and how prettily she sat beneath her when the Question was asked, and she felt that maybe there was something there. How something so powerful, when it thought her a vampire as well, sat beneath her, when they seem to be creatures of politics, and sitting beneath was a move of giving power.

But, she hides that as they search her for the blood, and she lets her hand linger a second longer than needs be on her cheek, the flesh cold but soft, and she has a momentary image of a bed with Vera in it, smiling at her as if she hung the night sky, and she wonders if maybe she is truly a Mystic now that they have been so thoroughly immersed in the Magic of the Sorceress.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just watched the whole series in like 3-4 days, and good lord! I love it so much!


End file.
